


Pancakes

by Narassi



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blue Team, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narassi/pseuds/Narassi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash is awoken in the middle of the night by a loud crash. Long story short: Caboose is an idiot. Tucker kind of is, too. It all works out in the end because, well, Blue Team is Blue Team after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as English homework with specific requirements in the prompt. Afterwards, I changed the names around and added Tucker. It's short, and not the type of thing I usually write (especially the descriptive details), but it's not terrible. It's also incredibly short because there was a page limit on the assignment. Enjoy!  
> This could be set at any time, really, where Blue Team lived in a base or separate area from the Reds.  
> I'm the only one who proofreads these, so any mistakes are mine.

Wash stared silently at the shattered bowl on the floor of the kitchen. Some kind of powder—probably flour?—and other ingredients were splattered all over the place. Eggs dripped from the ceiling. Some sort of paste was smeared across the counter.

He sighed. The sight explained the loud crash he’d woken up to. Without looking up from the disaster on the floor, he asked, “Caboose. Tucker. What the _hell_ were you two doing?” Both stayed silent. He managed to keep himself from running his hands through his wheat-blond bedhead, and instead crossed his arms tightly around his chest. He finally looked up at the others, satisfactorily noting the guilty looks on their faces.

Caboose was covered head to toe in the powder that was probably flour. A little of the egg goop had settled in his messy black hair, and was dripping its way down the pale skin between his big, baby blue eyes, and off one side of his broad, flat nose. Tucker had powder and paste smeared from his hands to his elbows, and the makeshift apron he wore was covered in the same. His short hair was amazingly devoid of the mess, but he did have a splash of egg across one dark cheek. Tucker refused to look up; instead his aqua eyes stared down at the shattered bowl on the floor.

Caboose scratched the back of his head, likely smearing more of the powder there. “I wanted to make pancakes. Tucker said he’d help me.” After a pause, he added, “Tucker did it.” Tucker opened his mouth to argue, but it snapped shut when he finally looked up, obviously intimidated by Wash’s stance. His eyes dropped back to the floor.

Wash paused. Ah. So it was pancake mix, not flour. “You wanted to make pancakes,” He clarified. Caboose nodded uncertainly. “At 2 in the _goddamn morning_? What the hell were you thinking?” Wash knew his voice was steadily rising in pitch, but couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Uhh...I was hungry?” Wash pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers. He needed to stop his face from reddening any further. Tucker _loved_ to point out that the red made his freckles pop out even more than they usually did on his pasty white skin. No need to give him the satisfaction now.

“Caboose,” Wash looked up at the ceiling, “How did you do this? _How?_ There are eggs on the ceiling, for God’s sake! And most of the ingredients aren’t even in the bowl. And—do I smell burning?” Wash sniffed suspiciously. “Please don’t tell me you put the pancakes in the oven.”

Tucker glanced nervously between him and the oven. “Um, maybe? No?” He hesitated. “Which answer would make you less mad?”

Wash sighed. “Come on. Let me show you how to _actually_ make pancakes, you idiots.” It was going to be a long night. “But first, let’s clean up the kitchen. I don’t even want to know how you guys managed this.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr! agentfrecklelancer.tumblr.com


End file.
